¿Se le puede llamar amor?
by AnikaDragneel
Summary: ¿Que es estar enamorado? Irónico es aprenderlo en una misión sólo para hombres sin ser gay.


**Un one shot dedicado a Paz16 que adivinó mi nombre por inbox!**

**Discúlpame por tardar tanto! Estaba enfermita!**

**Esta ligeramente basado en la canción "Vamos a llamarlo amor" De Ha-ash.**

**Ando supermetida en la música!**

**Bueno, comencemos!**

**¿Se le puede llamar amor?**

Y allí estaban todos ellos, bebiendo cerveza en una ciudad bastante lejana a Magnolia después de haber pasado el día concentrándose en acabar con la extraña criatura que atormentaba a los ciudadanos durante las noches, había acabado ya con varios rebaños de los ganaderos del pueblo, y que además había resultado ser deliciosa. (Y no venenosa, eso decía el libro que Levy le había prestado a Gajeel)

Los que se encontraban presentes eran Elfman, Laxus, Gray, Gajeel, Natsu y sus correspondientes Exceeds , Happy y Phanterlily.

Además del joven Romeo, que había rogado, casi de rodillas, ir a la misión con ellos.

Algún extraño bicho había picado a Strauss la mañana del día anterior, que se había pasado fastidiando a todo varón en el gremio, para que fueran a una misión con él, una misión sólo para hombres.

También había querido arrastrar a Erza con ellos, pero después de hablar un minuto con su hermana mayor, que insistía en que Erza no era un hombre, decidió que era mejor ir sólo con los que entraban en el baño que tenía un monigote sin falda en la puerta de entrada, a tener una espada haciéndole un peinado de raya en medio.

-¡Comerse a una bestia gigante de 5 metros sólo lo pueden hacer los verdaderos hombres!-Gritó el gigantesco hombre de cabello blanco.

-¿No quedo más?-Preguntó Natsu con la boca llena.

-¿No tienes fondo?-Preguntó Gray con molestia, Natsu de seguro se había comido casi la mitad de la presa él solo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Tienes algún problema hielito?!-Respondió desafiante el pelirrosa.

Gray, fastidiado y cansado, mordió el pedazo de carne que tenía en las manos y no respondió nada.

-¡¿Me ignoras, cabrón?!-Lo desafió Natsu pegando su frente a la suya.

-¡Sí! ¡Te ignoro! ¡Puto volcán sin fondo!-Respondió Gray empujando su frente contra la de Natsu, con una mirada fiera.

-¡¿Por qué mierda no te vistes en lugar de ignorar peleas copito de nieve?!

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Cuándo fue que..-Exclamó Gray al verse desnudo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Ya no queda más?-Insistió Natsu.

-No.-Respondió Laxus secamente.

Natsu miró al suelo deprimido.

Después se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Salamander! ¡No te tragues la fogata!-Bramó Gajeel.

-Pero tengo hambre.-Se quejó Natsu haciendo un mohín.

-¡¿Cómo es que tienes hambre, si te comiste casi la mitad de esa bestia Natsu –nii?!-Preguntó Romeo alarmado.

-¡Un verdadero hombre pude comerse hasta un mastodonte!-Rugió Elfman con un puño al aire.

-¡Pero esa mierda era más grande que un mastodonte!-Rugió Gajeel.

-Está ansioso, porque extraña a la rubia, es por eso que está comiendo tanto, incluso para él-Concluyó Laxus, cruzado de brazos.

-¿A Lucy?-Preguntaron todos mirando al nieto del maestro.

-¡Es cierto, Natsu-nii! ¿Qué relación tienes con Lucy-nee?-Preguntó Romeo.

-¿Eh? ¿Con Lucy? ¡Es mi compañera de equipo! ¡Y mi mejor amiga!

-¡Se gusssssstannnnn!-Dijo Happy al lado de Natsu.

-¿Sólo amigos? ¿De verdad?-Cuestionó Phanterlily.

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-Siempre están juntos.-Indicó Gajeel.

-Es mi mejor amiga.

-La proteges más que a ti mismo.-Le dijo Gray.

-Es porque Lucy es muy torpe.

-Siempre te cuelas en su casa.-Le dijo Romeo.

-Es porque ella está ahí.

-Natsu-nii. ¿A ti te gusta Lucy-nee?

-¡Claro que me gusta!-Respondió Natsu con una gran sonrisa.-¡Lucy es genial!

-Creo que no entendió la pregunta.-Dijo Gajeel.

-Natsu. ¿Tú estás enamorado de Lucy?-Le preguntó Gray.

-¡¿Enamorada de Natsu?!-Preguntó con pánico la rubia.-¡Claro que no! ¡Natsu es mi amigo!

-Pero, Lu-chan, nadie sabe lo que hacen cuando el va a tu casa.-Le dijo Levy a la rubia con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡No es como si yo lo invitara! ¡Él se cuela en mi casa!

Lucy se enfrentaba al mismo interrogatorio en un punto paralelo a donde se encontraban los muchachos.

Después de que los hombres partieran del Gremio, Erza decidió que también debían hacer una misión exclusiva para las mujeres.

Y ninguna con dos dedos de frente iba a negarse.

Era por eso que Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Mirajane, Lissana, Wendy y Charle estaban alrededor de una fogata, agotadas después de reducir a sacos de carne molida y huesos rotos a un motón de pandilleros que acosaban una escuela femenina en una ciudad lejana.

Aunque Evergreen se les había pegado como una lapa, intentando opacar a Erza en la misión. (Sin éxito, como de costumbre.)

Y aburridas como estaban ahora, acostumbradas a las peleas que los hombres solían iniciar, se habían dedicado a conversar de cosas triviales hasta llegar a aquella pregunta que todas ellas querían desentrañar.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por Natsu-san, Lucy-san?-Indagó Wendy con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ya se los dije. ¡Sólo es mi amigo!

-Pero él siempre te protege, debe sentir algo por ti, he visto como lo miras cuando hace algo por ti Lu-chan, esa es una mirada de amor.-Dijo una emocionada Mcgarden.

-¡¿Y que me dices tú Levy-chan?!-Le señaló la rubia con la cara ardiendo en rojo.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo qué?-Preguntó la pequeña maga a la defensiva.

-¡Gajeel te defiende más a ti de lo que Natsu a mí!

La cara de Levy estalló en rubí.

-¡¿Y que si yo protejo a la enana?!-Le rugió Gajeel a Natsu una vez que le aclararon lo que era estar enamorado.

-¡Ustedes dicen que yo estoy enamorado de Lucy por que la protejo! ¡Entonces tú también estás enamorado de Levy!

-De eso no tengas duda.-Dijo Phanterlily volando alrededor.

-¡Cállate, gato traicionero!-Gritó Gajeel arrojando con fuerza un Kiwi dentro de la boca del Exceed. (¿Quién sabe de donde lo sacó? Yo no.)

-Además. ¡¿En que maldito momento empezamos a hablar de mí?!-Gajeel señaló a Natsu.-¡Este tipo quiere algo con la coneja! ¡No nos salgamos del tema!

-¡Sean hombres y acepten el amor que tienen por sus compañeras!-Bramó un sonriente Elfman.

-Tú no eres quien para hablar, nenita.-Le dijo Laxus con arrogancia.

-¡¿A quien mierda llamas nenita?!

-A ti. Te gusta Evergreen y tú también te niegas a aceptarlo.

-¡¿Gustarme a mí el gorila de pelo blanco?!-Gritó Evergreen, indignada.

-¡Oye! ¡Es de Elf-niichan de quien estás hablando!-Exclamó una enojada Lissana.

-Es que no está hecha la miel para la boca del burro.-Dijo Evergreen tocándose el mentón en un gesto de altanería.

-Y aun así, cuando Elfman vuelve herido de una misión, la primera en alterarse eres tú. ¿No es cierto?-Le dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa.

Evergreen se sonrojó.

-Y su relación es en verdad muy graciosa, Evergreen-san.-Dijo Wendy conteniendo una risilla.

-¿Y que me dices tú, pequeña?-Desafió Evergreen a Wendy.-Eres joven, pero no tanto, y yo no soy la única que ha notado cuando miras al hijo de Macao.

Le pequeña Dragon Slayer se sonrojó mucho.

-¿W-Wendy?-Tartamudeó el más joven de los hombres presentes.-¡N-no! Ella no me gusta. ¿Por qué dicen eso?

-Porque se te nota.-Le dijo Gray revolviendo sus cabellos.

-Bu-bueno, si es linda, ta-tal vez si me guste, un poco.-Dijo el jovencito con la cabeza gacha.

-¡Hasta un chiquillo tiene más valor que ustedes!-Dijo Laxus con fastidio.

-¿Y tú?-Le dijo Natsu aun sonrojado.

-¿Yo? ¿Yo, que?

-Lucy siempre está ahí, en la barra, cuando voy a buscarla, siempre te atrapo mirando a Mira-chan.

-¿Me dices que es raro que mire a una modelo? Yo también soy un hombre.-Respondió el rubio con un casi imperceptible sonrojo.

-Sí, pero.-Dijo Gray con calma.-Todas las chicas en Fairy tail son muy guapas y tienen buen cuerpo.-Recibió miradas amenazadoras de todos los presentes.-Reconózcanlo, bola de celosos.-Los muchachos apartaron la mirada sonrojados.-Volviendo a ti Laxus. Si todas son lindas. ¿Por qué Mira-chan? De no ser por el peinado y la forma de comportarse, podrías incluso confundirla con Lissana.

Esta vez el rubor del rubio no pasó desapercibido.

-Are, are. ¿Laxus?

-Sí, Mira-nee.-Afirmó Lissana con la cabeza.-¿Te gusta?

-Pues…No podría decir que tengo un interés particular en algún muchacho.

-Pero él te mira mucho…Y tú lo miras a él.-Concluyó Lissana, con una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Pero qué dices Lissana?-Dijo sonriente Mirajane.

-¿Te cuento un secreto Mira-nee?

-No sé si me gustará, pero está bien.

-Tengo un modo camaleón.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso?-Preguntó Lucy, confundida.

-Significa, que puedo ser invisible, mimetizarme, más bien, la gente suele no notarlo.

Varias de las chicas se tensaron.

-Y he visto, Mira-nee, que cuando notas las miradas de Laxus, sonríes para ti misma. Y que tú también lo miras cuando supones que nadie lo nota.

Mirajane se sumó al club del sonrojo.

-¿Eh? ¿Juvia? ¿No piensas decir nada?-Le dijo Lucy extrañada a la maga de agua que estaba a su lado.-Tú no eres de las que se queda callada en estos temas.

-Es que Juvia sigue pensando que todo sería mejor si Lucy amara a Natsu.

-¿Eh?-Fue la reacción de la rubia con una gota de sudor tras la cabeza.

-Si Lucy amara a Natsu, Juvia tendría el camino libre con Gray-sama. ¡Juvia sería tan feliz si Gray-sama la amara! Pero… Gray-sama es tan frío como su magia… Ignora a Juvia.-Se lamentó la maga de agua.

-¡Por eso no te preocupes Juvia!-Volvió a hablar Lissana.-¡No sabes las cosas que veo cuando estoy en modo camaleón! ¡Le gustas a Gray! ¡Pero él es incluso más tímido que tú!-Sí, de algún modo, y a pesar de su escandaloso amor por Gray, Juvia era tímida, callada y reservada…A su manera.

-¿Por qué le dices eso a Juvia? ¿Quieres herirla dándole falsas esperanzas?

-Mueres de celos cada vez que Lyon se le acerca.-Le dijo Natsu a su amigo y rival.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Y también es la primera a la que proteges!

-¡Es una acosadora!-Se defendió el mago de hielo.

-Entonces, supongamos que dejara de acosarte.-Interrumpió Gajeel.-¿Eso te haría feliz?

Gray se quedó callado y pensativo.

-Conoces muy bien los sentimientos de Juvia, las lastimas mucho siempre que la rechazas de forma indirecta.-Continuo el ojirojo.-Si realmente no te gusta, deberías decírselo directo y de frente, ella es como mi hermana, no quiero que la lastimes más.

-¡¿Y que si me gusta?!-Bramó de repente el mago de hielo.

-¡Correspóndele entonces, imbécil!-Señaló Natsu dando un coscorrón en su cabeza.

-¡No puedo!-Dijo Gray tomando su cabeza entre sus manos con desesperación.-¡No me escucha!

-¿Huh?-Fue lo que se oyó de Gajeel.

-¡Es como si tuviera un filtro en la cabeza! ¡Cada vez que intento hablar con ella es como si una fantasía gigantesca pasara por su mente! ¡Termina sin entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo!

Los muchachos se dieron un golpe en la frente con la palma abierta.

-¿Cómo puedo hablar seriamente con ella, sin que empiece a fantasear?

-Adáptate a su fantasía.-Respondió Gajeel con simpleza.

-¿Cómo hago eso?

-¿Ella te cree su príncipe o algo así verdad? Pues conviértete en eso.

Gray volvió a quedarse callado.

Aquello nunca había pasado por su mente.

Lo que a Juvia le sobraba de imaginación a él le faltaba.

-En cuanto a ti Salamander.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo que?

-No finjas. ¿Estás enamorado de Lucy?-Le preguntó Gray.

Natsu caviló un momento.

Los muchachos se inclinaron con interés a escuchar al pelirrosa.

-¿Cómo es eso de estar enamorado?

Eso los mandó a todos de espaldas.

-Quiero decir. Tengo entendido que los enamorados se dicen cosas ridículas y cursis, salen a hacer cosas que a mí me aburren, se regalan peluchitos estúpidos y flores que se marchitan en 3 días. Yo no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin Lucy, pero no quiero hacer ese tipo de cosas con ella.

-El simple hecho de que siempre están juntos significa que son el uno para el otro.-Le explicó Lissana a Lucy.

-Sí, pero Natsu nunca me diría cosas tiernas, o me daría flores en san Valentín. ¿Por qué querría un novio así?-Replicó Lucy cruzando sus brazos.

-Cierto. ¿Por qué querrías al tipo de novio que desentierra un gigantesco árbol que sólo florece una vez al año y lo pone en un barco para que no te lo pierdas aunque estés enferma? ¿Por qué querrías al tipo de novio que te salva de caer de una torre sólo con haber escuchado tu voz? ¿Por qué querrías al tipo de novio que prefiere alegrarte a consolarte cuando estás triste? ¡¿Por qué diablos querrías un novio así?!-Le respondió una muy molesta Lissana.

Lucy abrió los ojos como platos.

-Lucy. ¿Estás enamorada de Natsu?-Abrió Erza la boca por primera vez desde que inició aquel tema.

-Yo…Yo…Es que…

-¡Ustedes 3 son unas tontas!-Bramó la peliescarlata señalando a Lucy, Levy y Evergreen.

Estas, la miraron pasmadas.

-¿Por qué hacen eso? ¿Por qué niegan lo obvio? ¿A que le tienen miedo?-Siguió la molesta maga acorazada.-¿Al rechazo?

Se dirigió a Levy.

-Tú. Tratas de seguirlo siempre que sale de misión. Jamás te deja sola cuando lo acompañas. Te cela. Se burla de ti para llamar tu atención. Teme perderte. ¿Necesitas otra prueba?

Levy miró al suelo con vergüenza.

Se dirigió después a Evergreen.

-Aunque lo niegues, te preocupas mucho por él. Y el por ti. Te ha salvado la vida. Está cerca de ti siempre que puede. ¿Tú también necesitas más?

Evergreen se sintió indefensa ante Erza y también agachó la mirada.

Por último Erza se dirigió a Lucy.

-¿Realmente necesitas más de lo que dijo Lissana? Lucy, si a ti no te gustara Natsu, hace mucho que habrías asegurado las ventanas de tu casa. Y no te importaría salir con otros hombres de misión. No lo haces sólo porque piensas que es una traición a Natsu. ¿Verdad?

Lucy, golpeada con tales argumentos, agachó la mirada también.

Y aun así rebatió.

-Pero, aunque todo lo que dijiste es verdad, si yo fuera novia de Natsu…No sería un amor normal.

-Lucy, incluso después de tanto tiempo con nosotros. ¿Aun no lo entiendes?-Tomó a la rubia por los hombros y la obligó a mirarla.-**Nada en Fairy tail es normal. ¿Por qué el amor lo sería?**

Erza se irguió y siguió regañándolas.

-¿Por qué se hacen eso? ¿Por qué les hacen eso a ellos? ¿Por qué no lo aceptan y lo disfrutan? ¿Por qué, si tienen la oportunidad de estar a su lado…-Una traicionera lágrima salió de sus ojos cuando se le quebró ligeramente la voz.-…no la aprovechan?

Y todas sabían en ese momento la persona que ocupaba la mente de Erza.

Tenía razón.

Ellas los tenían siempre a su lado, negando las cosas, evadiendo preguntas.

Y la única que había tenido el valor de aceptar su amor…Tenía que verlo a escondidas por corto tiempo.

Lucy volvió a articular palabra.

-¿Entonces estar enamorado…

-…sólo es disfrutar con la persona a la que más quieres?-Preguntó Natsu a sus compañeros.

Todos asintieron, al ver que el pobre e inocente dragon slayer al fin había comprendido.

-¡Sabía que eran ustedes!-Dijo una voz que provenía de entre los árboles.

Cuando se giraron se encontraron con un joven de cabello azul y una marca bajo el ojo derecho.

-¡Jellal!-Exclamó Natsu sorprendido.

-¡Hola! ¡Natsu, chicos!

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-Le preguntó Gray.

-La verdad, sólo pasaba por aquí cuando escuché sus voces, y quería pedirle un favor especial a Natsu. Por cierto. ¿De que hablaban?

Todos suspiraron con cansancio.

-De mujeres.-Respondieron al unísono.

A Jellal le bajó una gotita de sudor por la nuca.

-Eh…Pues…Supongo que les deseo buena suerte.

-Gracias.-Le contestaron de nuevo con pesadez.

Una segunda gota se unió a la primera.

-Natsu. Necesito que por favor le des esto a Erza de mi parte.-Y le entregó un sobre y una pequeña caja.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó el pelirrosa jugueteando con el paquete, como si escuchando su sonido al sacudirse fuera a adivinar.

-¡Ten cuidado por favor! ¡Es algo frágil!

Natsu se detuvo y se puso rígido con el paquete en la palma.

-¿Le estás dando algo frágil a Natsu?-Preguntó Gray, incrédulo.

-Es que, a él es a quien más conozco de entre ustedes y me parece alguien confiable.

A Gray le bajó una gotita de sudor por la nuca.

-Bueno, ya debo irme, te lo encargo mucho Natsu.

Una vez que Jellal se alejó decidieron que era momento de dormir.

Por otro lado las chicas habían decidido aquello minutos atrás y se encontraban descansando en sus tiendas.

Al día siguiente, Lucy se dirigía a casa ya entrada la tarde, casi anocheciendo.

Y pensaba en lo que haría cuando viera a Natsu.

Ya había aceptado que le gustaba frente a todas.

¡¿Pero y si él la rechazaba?!

_"Lucy eres una gran amiga, pero sólo eso, una amiga."_

¡NOOOOOOO!

Ser rechazada por Natsu sería la peor humillación de su vida.

Además de que seguro arruinaría su relación.

Quizá era mejor no arriesgarse.

¡¿Pero entonces que le diría a Erza?!

Estaba acorralada.

En eso pensaba mientras giraba la llave que abría la puerta de su hogar.

-Bienvenida.-Le dijo el pelirrosa que estaba sentado sobre la cama.

-Hola Natsu.-Saludó ella.

3…2…1

-¡¿QUE HACES EN MI CASA?! ¡¿COMO ENTRASTE?!

Natsu señaló la ventana sin decir nada.

Lucy, suspiró.

Entonces recordó en lo que venía pensando.

Ahora estaban solos.

Era un buen momento…

-Lucy, quiero hablar contigo.-Le pidió Natsu señalando la cama para que se sentara junto a él.

Muy nerviosa, la rubia tomó asiento junto a él.

Sólo entonces notó el rubor en las mejillas de Natsu.

-¿Q-que quieres Natsu?

-Lucy yo, yo creo que…Estoy enamorado de ti.

_¡Boom!_

Se escuchó fuerte dentro de Lucy.

¿Podría ser cierto?

¿Era correspondida?

-Aunque.-Continuó el pelirrosa.-No tengo muy en claro que es lo que siento.

¡¿Si no lo tenía claro entonces por que le había dicho eso?!

-¿Qué sientes, Natsu?-Le preguntó con un hilillo de voz conteniendo la rabia.

-Siento que contigo me divierto mas que con nadie. Siento desesperación cuando no estás a mi lado, te extraño, que mi vida sin ti no tendría sentido, que si te pasa algo malo me muero, que si alguien te mira con ojos pervertidos lo mato, o si te hacen daño también y gracias a un montón de idiotas ahora también siento curiosidad.

-¿Curiosidad? ¿De qué?-preguntó ella aun mas roja que antes.

-D-de sa-saber cómo se siente besarte.-balbuceó.

Lucy lo miró.

Natsu podía ser tierno y lindo cuando quería.

-¿Cómo se le llama a todo eso junto, Lucy?

Con más calma y un sonrojo más leve, Lucy buscó la mano de Natsu y entrelazó los dedos de ambos.

Él la miró asombrado.

Después ella lo besó en la mejilla.

-Sólo…Vamos a llamarlo amor. ¿Sí?

Natsu le sonrió ampliamente acelerando su corazón.

-¡Ah! ¡Tengo que entregarle algo a Erza! ¿Me acompañas Lucy?

Ella sonrió.

-¡Claro!

Natsu la alzó en brazos y se paró en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-¡Por la ventana no! ¡La puerta! ¡La puerta, idiota!

-¡Oh cierto! ¡Jellal dijo que era frágil!

Bajo de la ventana y puso a Lucy en el piso.

-¿Jellal dijiste? ¿Lo que le vas a llevar a Erza es de Jellal?

-Sí, es una carta y un paquetillo.

Lucy sonrió, Erza estaría feliz.

Camino a la puerta Natsu volvió a tomarla de la mano, y aunque se puso tensa, se relajó al instante apretando la suya.

Apenas salieron a la calle, escuchó su voz.

-Lucy.

-¿Si?

Cuando se giró Natsu le robó un suave besó que ella correspondió sin pensar demasiado.

Luego de pocos segundos, él se separó sonriente, dejándola en un leve shock.

-¡Natsu!-Se quejó avrgonzada.

-¿Qué? Te dije que tenía curiosidad ¿No?

Caminaron juntos rumbo al gremio.

¿Así que esto es a lo que se referían con amor?

Le gustaba.

Más si era con Lucy.

**Fin.**

**¡De nuevo una disculpa por la tardanza Paz! ¡Estaba enfermita!**

**Y a pesar de que me pediste un Nalu, acabé metiendo un montón de parejas. No me controlo. Perdóname por eso también.**

**Aun así de verdad espero que te haya gustado!**

**Nota especial.**

**Si quieren que haga un final alternativo con otra de las parejas, déjenlo en sus reviews y haré lo posible por complacerlos!**

**Espero qe a todos les haya gustado esta historia!**

**Ya-nee!**

**°w°**

**°w°**

**°w°**

**°w°**

**°w°**

**°w°**

**°w°**

**Reviews? Onegai?**


End file.
